The present invention relates to a computer system using identification information, which can prevent erroneous setting from occurring during a setting work of a computer, and to a control method of a computer system.
Further, the present invention relates to a computer system using identification information, which includes a management server that manages and gives a license to permit the execution of a program using the identification information and a computer that is executed with the given license, and to a control method of a computer system
When a computer is installed, various kinds of setting information need be inputted in consideration of the installation circumstance or operation circumstance. If the setting information is erroneously inputted, the computer may not be normally operated. Accordingly, an installer who performs the setting work is required to perform the work accurately after understanding the installation circumstance, the functions of the computer or the like and a method of inputting the setting information.
For example, an exchange, which is an example of a computer, has a function of connecting an external line and an extension line and a function of connecting the extension lines to each other. In the exchange, setting for the phone number of the external line or the extension line, an incoming group, a function key of an extension phone connected to the extension line, and the like needs be performed. If setting is erroneous, an outgoing call from the extension line or an incoming call from the outside cannot be made, which causes an obstacle to business. If doing so, it will take much time to make clear the hardware trouble in the exchange or the simple erroneous input of a setting worker. Accordingly, the installer preferably performs the setting work after receiving training for the installation of the exchange and being skilled.
Since the installer purchases the exchange from one distributor of a manufacturer and a dealer, it is difficult for the manufacturer or the dealer to grasp all installers through the management. Even when an installer who does not receive training on the installation and lacks skill installs the exchange, it is difficult for the manufacturer or the dealer to pay attention to the installer through the management. Accordingly, when the trouble described above occurs, the manufacturer or the dealer, as well as the installer, does not cope with the trouble, which causes a problem on credit.
When the manufacturer or the dealer cannot grasp all installers, other bad effects may occur. In the computer, the term of repairing in which a trouble occurring at the beginning of operation is repaired free is provided as the free warranty term through the service of the manufacturer. However, if the trouble occurs in the installed computer, even when the free warranty term is expired, the installer may erroneously report the operation date, and thus the manufacturer or the dealer may provide the installer with the parts for repairing free.
That is, as regards the installation work, an installer who receives training provided by the manufacturer or the dealer and is confirmed by the manufacturer or the dealer preferably performs the installation work of the computer. However, at present, as for the installation work, an installer who does not receive training and lacks skill and an installer who receives regular training are intermingled.
In order to prevent the installer from erroneously reporting the operation date, a technology has been suggested in which, when the program is incorrectly operated, the execution of the program stops (for example, see JP-A-2-293930). In a method of preventing a fraudulent use described in JP-A-2-293930, in order to cause the content of an original disc not to be copied, an identification code is stored in advance in a ROM region in which writing of the disc cannot be performed. Then, when the program is executed, the identification code is read out from the ROM region to judge whether or not the identification code is one required for executing the program. By doing so, it is judged whether or not it is the original disc. Then, if it is judged that it is not the original disc, the execution of the program stops.
Another customer may purchase additionally required functions at option, in addition to basic functions. It is preferable in that the customer purchases the required functions at low cost. For example, a private branch exchange (hereinafter, referred to as PBX), which is an example of a computer, has a function of connecting the external line and the extension line and a function of connecting the extension lines to each other. If connectable extension lines are gradually sold under the license, the customer having a small size can purchase at low cost and expand the functions, if necessary, afterward, thereby ensuring ease of purchase.
Selling under the license is given through a memory card in which available functions are stored. That is, a customer who wants to use a function A and a function B purchases a memory card in which the license to the function A and the function B is stored. Then, the purchased memory card is installed in the PBX and the restriction to the function A and the function B is released, and the function A and the function B are enabled.
As a technology for restricting the execution of the program (for example, see JP-A-2001-202493), a technology has been suggested in which an application with an executable expiration date is stored in an IC card.
In the technology described in JP-A-2-293930, based on the previously stored identification code, it is judged whether to execute or to stop the program, but the manufacturer cannot grasp that the product starts to be used. That is, if the program is executed in a state that the manufacturer cannot grasp, the warranty term for the product cannot be accurately managed.
In the technology described in JP-A-2001-202493, for example, when the customer who purchases the memory card with the license to the function A and the function B stored therein wants to purchase a function C additionally, he needs to purchase newly a memory card in which the license to the function C, in addition to the function A and the function B, is stored. Accordingly, the customer purchases again the functions A and B, which are bought already by the customer.
Further, the dealer needs to prepare memory cards in which various functions are combined and the management is complicated.